left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
M16 Assault Rifle
The Assault Rifle (M-16 Assault Rifle in Left 4 Dead 2) is a Tier 2 replacement for the Submachine Gun and Silenced Submachine Gun, with higher damage and better accuracy. It holds 50 rounds with a 360 round reserve, having less total ammo than the two submachine guns, but being a better overall weapon. The Assault Rifle is the best choice as a general use firearm, being adaptable to virtually every situation. Tactics holding the assault rifle.]] The Assault Rifle is a weapon that is mostly effective in medium-range combat, as opposed to the short-range Auto Shotgun and the long-range Hunting Rifle. It is a very flexible weapon, however, adept at picking off Special Infected from a distance and piercing multiple Common Infected. It has a relatively high piercing power, but not quite as high as the Hunting Rifle. Its high piercing power makes it a useful weapon for clearing rooms full of Infected or destroying oncoming Hordes. The Assault Rifle is also a very potent anti-Tank weapon, due to the Auto Shotgun's damage penalty against them and its ability to deal full damage to the Tank before he even gets close. Assault Rifle ammo is easy to waste. The weapon trades ammo capacity for accuracy and damage, and this must be used to full advantage to be effective. The Assault Rifle generally needs only two or three shots to do its job, and any more hampers its accuracy at mid to long range. Thus, burst firing or "headhunting" is highly recommended at medium to long ranges, since all Infected run at the same height (except the Mudmen). It is possible to fire single rounds with the Assault Rifle, although the fire button must be very quickly pressed. This can be useful when shooting long-range, and is effective on most difficulty settings except for Expert. With burst firing, a technique known as the "postman's knock" cadence technique can be utilised if required; switch targets after a burst of several rounds about five times before reloading to avoid wasting ammo. The five count limit is so the user knows their gun is half empty and so must reload. The Assault Rifle's tighter cone of fire makes it safer than the Auto Shotgun when firing near other Survivors, but on higher difficulties it struggles to keep up with the increased health of the Common Infected, requiring three hits to kill one on Expert, whereas the other Tier 2 weapons only need one (provided the Auto Shotgun user is close enough). In a group of four on finales, it is a good idea to have two people with Auto Shotguns and two people with Assault Rifles. Get in a closet or similar point which causes the Infected to file in slowly. The two people with the Auto Shotguns crouch and shoot or use melee, while the two people with the Assault Rifles stand behind them and fire at the Infected as they approach. This is obviously ineffective against the Tank. It is also ineffective in Left 4 Dead 2, as the Director will spawn a Spitter to prevent Survivors from staying in one place for too long. Pros *Higher rate of fire than its counterparts. *Is highly versatile, being able to be used in almost any role. *Laser sight effectively cancels out any accuracy problems. *A skilled user can easily conserve ammunition. *Has the fastest reload time out of the three assault rifle variants. Cons * Has the lowest damage per shot and damage per second of all the assault rifles. * Somewhat inaccurate without a laser sight when moving. * If firing non-stop and reloading, will burn though ammo fairly quickly. Left 4 Dead 2 holding the Assault Rifle.]] The Assault Rifle returns in Left 4 Dead 2, but has some new animations along with a new name: the "M-16 Assault Rifle". Compared to the other two rifles (the AK-47 and the Combat Rifle), it is the "middle of the road" assault rifle variant in terms of capacity along with balancing stopping power and damage with accuracy and range, making it good for almost any situation. Behind the Scenes Early screenshots show that the Assault Rifle lacked text on its left side at one time. When the Assault Rifle was drawn in early versions of the game, the character would pull the charging handle as soon as he/she took the gun out. The sound for this animation is still played when the Assault Rifle is drawn out in the final version of the game. The Assault Rifle was based on Counter-Strike's M4A1 assault rifle. Its "price" in the gun's weapon file is the same as the M4A1's, and it references the M4A1 in its "animation" listing. Its firing sounds are slightly modified versions of the sounds used for the M4A1. This is because in real life, the M4A1 is essentially a shorter M16. It had a different reload animation as well. After replacing the magazine, the player would both pull the charging handle and hit the bolt catch. Notes * The Assault Rifle is modeled after the M16A2, but behaves like an M16A3. * The in-game texture states that this rifle is produced by the fictional company American Armory as the M16A2. However, it is actually based on the M16A3. The M16A2 is capable of firing in three-round bursts, while the M16A3 is capable of fully automatic fire. * It has 360 reserve ammo, so it may have originally had its real life capacity of 30 rounds. * In reality, the most common magazine type is 30 round magazine. The game uses a 50 round magazine, which is highly uncommon. * The Assault Rifle was the standard American weapon during the Vietnam War, of which Bill is a veteran. This may explain why his AI chooses this gun whenever given the opportunity in Left 4 Dead, and why he will sometimes remark "Damn, now this takes me back!" upon doing so. * The Assault Rifle's real life counterpart actually behaves like the Combat Rifle found in Left 4 Dead 2 - it shoots 3-round bursts and isn't automatic due to the amount of ammunition wasted during automatic fire. However, it was made automatic because Counter-Strike's original weapon was a M4A1 (the original M4 is still safe-semi-auto), a gun designed in the 1980s to be a carbine version of the M16. * The Assault Rifle's HUD icon does not show the flashlight mounted on the gun. * On the left side of the Assault Rifle in Left 4 Dead 2, it says "AR2", a reference to the "Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle" from the Half Life series. * In some campaign posters, the Assault Rifle will look like an M4A1 with or without a scope. Examples of this are The Passing, Dark Carnival, Swamp Fever and Death Toll. * In Left 4 Dead 2, the Assault Rifle's charging handle will be pulled every time it is taken out. In real life, it should only be done in order to cock the hammer in case of a failure to fire (stoppage) or to chamber a round. Working the action with a round chambered would eject the round and chamber another. * In Left 4 Dead 2s The Passing, Bill's dead body can be found with a single-spawned Assault Rifle in his hands. * In ''Left 4 Dead 2, the reload animation of the Assault Rifle will include hitting the bolt-catch on the side of the rifle to chamber the first round, whereas the Left 4 Dead reload animation is just putting the magazine in and being able to immediately fire again without hitting the bolt-catch. * The Assault Rifle, along with the Submachine Gun, were capable of a glitch called a "Power Shot" in Left 4 Dead. The glitch resulted in the entire magazine of bullets being fired at once. This was patched on 22nd September 2009. * In Left 4 Dead, when Louis finishes reloading the Assault Rifle(in third person), the magazine is out of place. * In Left 4 Dead, sometimes after throwing a pipe bomb, and then immediately switching to the Assault Rifle and meleeing a couple infected, a cut animation will play where the character pulls back the charging handle and adjusts their hold on the weapon. External Links * Assault Rifle in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EASthTBIXsE Gallery 500px-L4d_m16.jpg 500px-L4dm16.jpg 500px-L4dm162.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2